Crime Spree
Crime Spree is a new feature released at day 4 of The Search for Kento Event. It basically involves the crew chaining along a large amount of completed heists in a row that will progressively get harder with each successful mission. Players need to be at least level 60 to unlock Crime Spree. Overview Crime Spree is essentially an endurance mode with similar elements to the old Pro Job system. Crime Sprees can begin at as low as 0 Spree points ( ), equivalent to the usual Overkill difficulty, and will progressively get harder with each completed heist. A Crime Spree can be started by clicking on the big "Begin Crime Spree" button on the Crime.net screen and paying an entrance fee. In order to start a Crime Spree at , all participants must pay Continental coins. For a higher cost the lobby can start at a higher Crime Spree level, which grants bigger rewards, but also higher risk. Starting at and will cost additional coins per level, up to a maximum of , and beginning a spree at one's previous best will cost upwards of hundreds, if not thousands, depending on how far they've gone. When joining a Spree in progress, the highest level one can participate in is their own personal record from previous runs. Sprees in progress may be suspended, effectively pausing it until the host wishes to resume their progress, or they may be ended by cashing in the rewards, either at will or by failing (see below). Heists The host of a session is presented with three choices of heist upon first starting a Spree, and during the break time between each mission. The three options are presented in order of length, with the second being longer and more complex than the first, and so on, but also worth more Spree points. All mission available in a Spree are one-day heists, or certain days of a multi-stage heist. Note that certain heists can not appear if the host does not posses the required DLC(s). Re-rolling is possible, but will cost , with the cost doubling every third attempt. Rewards Every time the lobby completes a mission, they are awarded with, for lack of a better term, Spree points, that accumulate until they reach certain milestones where additional rewards can be claimed. As of current, there are three milestones that will award an achievement when reached for the first time (see below). Other than that, each completed mission will give out several payday cards that accumulate into a pool. The guaranteed rewards are represented by their own card type, and are always XP, money, Continental coins and certain armor skins. Less certain ones (represented by question marked cards) will be either mask components, or weapon mods. As soon as one desires, they can cash in their earnings and leave, though this must be done in between heists. This continues along until they eventually fail, whereupon they will be forced to cash in their rewards, or pay a considerable amount of Continental Coins to maintain the current spree. Claiming one's rewards will eject the player from the lobby and ending their spree. Joining other player's Sprees will add to the reward stockpile, as each player has their own separate section, though a "drop-in" player can only earn their credit in heists they actually participate in. Modifiers Loud= |-|Stealth= Gage Perks Gage Perks are one-level purchases. Each player can purchase one for , which will then affect the entire team for the duration of the heist, making them roughly equal to the Crew bonuses of PAYDAY: The Heist. CS-ammopilfer.png| extra total ammo.}} CS-damagedodger.png| base damage absorption.}} CS-extrabodybags.png| extra body bags.}} CS-lockpickerking.png| faster.}} CS-blastresistance.png| CS-extraarmor.png| extra armor.}} CS-healthboost.png| extra health.}} CS-moretodeploy.png| extra deployables (Minimum ).}} CS-moretothrow.png| extra throwables (Minimum ).}} CS-rapidreloader.png| .}} CS-someinvulnerability.png| seconds after killing a special enemy with a melee attack.}} CS-staminaboost.png| extra stamina.}} CS-onemoredown.png| extra time before going into custody.}} CS-selfhealer.png| seconds.}} CS-speedtalker.png| faster.}} CS-swiftswapper.png| .}} Achievements }} Trivia External Links #http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/135512931349566153/ #http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/135512931349461221/ #Twitch stream #Another Twitch stream Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)